Den sidste Gryffindorrer
by Sheiala
Summary: Cameron Gryffindor havde et helt normalt og roligt liv... indtil han brat forelskede sig i ingen ringer end Romeo Gåde.. Voldemort as teen X OC Warning: Shounen Ai! Dont like it! dont Read it!


Dette er skrevet Til Lucy Malfoy Nox, der blev ved med at sige hun ville havde en med Voldy ^^

Jeg vidste det var forkert, jeg vidste det var forkert hver gang vi sås, men jeg kunne ikke gøre for det, hver gang jeg så dig følte jeg mit hjerte gå amok. Jeg elsker dig, og det ved du.

Jeg opdagede dig allerede i toget, men jeg kan ikke sige jeg holdte af dig der, jeg kunne med det samme se der var noget over dig, noget slemt, noget forkert. Din væremåde, din atityde, din holdning, alt ved dig skreg Slytherin.

Jeg vidste selvfølgelig allerede hver jeg skulle være, som alle mine forfædre skulle jeg på Gryffindorr, mig, min mor, og min mormor kommer fra slægte Gryffindorr, vi er Godric Gryffindorr sidste tilhænger.

Vi var altid på kant med hinanden, mundhugges til vejleder møderne, skændes på gangene… men aldrig når lærerne så det, jeg holdte altid op fordi den evig frygt for at få en sveder og derved skuffe min familie var i mit bag hoved. Jeg ved ikke hvorfor du holdte op, ville du heller ikke skuffe din forældre?

På vej hjem i toget på femte år gik det op for mig du ikke var med, du skulle blive på skolen i sommerferien, havde du også det de andre år? Jeg kunne ikke huske at havde diskuteret med dig i toget siden første årgang. Selvfølgelig var det ikke at jeg ligefrem dengang at jeg gik rundt og kiggede efter dig, jeg holdt bare godt øje med dig. Det var dig selv der sagde til mig da vi gik på fjerde årgang at man skulle holde sine venner tæt, men sine venner tætter.

Det var først på 6 årgang jeg forstod hvor tæt du ville holde mig. Det var lige efter vi var startet på skolen, der var sket nogen underlige ting med elever der lavede underlige ting i skoven, men lærerne var ikke nok til at vogte gangene, så vi vejleder skulle patruljere to og to sammen. Vi fandt sammen i par, den første nat gik jeg sammen med Victoria Ofanel, en sød pige selvfølgelig ikke kæreste sød, mig og Victoria var gode venner, men selvom mange troede at vi gik ud sammen var vi kun venner.

Intet skete den aften, vi blev afløst klokken 12 af dig og ind af dine venner. Jeg havde allerede der en idé om der var noget galt, jeg kunne ikke lide den måde du så på mig ud gennem dine sorte øjenvipper.

Næste aften gik det helt galt, jeg mødte sammen med de andre, men Victoria mødte ikke op, også sket det forfærdelige… jeg fik besked på at gå med dig, 4 timer kun dig, mig og mørkegange, jeg havde den største lyst til at dø… Dette ville blive en meget lang aften.

Vi gik den første halve time i fuldkommen stilhed, du gik med rank ryg og en holdning som eget du hele verden, ikke at jeg studerede dig, jeg tog et par kig ud af øjenkrogen, ellers sad mine øjne fast i gulvet, og jeg var sikker på at jeg gik med sænkede skulder, alt dette her var bare noget lort.

Også skete det, uden jeg nået at reagere hev du fast i min gevandter og drejede mig rundt så jeg endte mod væggen, det var underligt, du så så slap ud, men alligevel var du stærkere end mig, jeg prøvede at komme fri, du holdt fast med din ene hånd om begge mine håndled der blev holdt fast over mit hoved, og med den anden hold holdt du mit ansigt så jeg kiggede ind i dine mørke øjne, "Romeo! Stop det pjat!" jeg prøvede at lyde hård og kontant.

Det lykkedes ikke, min stemme var spinkel og bedende, og en smule hæs, jeg trak vejret tungt, og det var ikke på grund af ilt mangel, det var fordi du var så tæt på mig. Vi havde aldrig været så tætte på hinden før, vi var ikke den slags personer der sloges, med mindre det var verbalt.

Du svarede mig ikke, men jeg kunne se dine mundviger trækkes op i et smil, du var i dit es. Du havde fuldkomment magten over mig, jeg kunne intet gøre. Men det forhindrede mig ikke i at prøve igen "Romeo! Stop det! Romeo!" jeg vidste ikke hvorfor jeg skulle sige dit nav, det lød bare så godt.

Jeg skulle til at gentage min sætning men han sagde i stedet "Du snakker for meget Cameron" også trykkede han hårdt sine læber mod mine.

Alle siger at deres første kys var fantastisk, men mit første kys, det var med dig, Romeo Gåde, i en mørk gang. Ikke nok med du kyssede mig, jeg fandt min krop gengælde dit kys.

Tiden gik, efterår blev til vinter og vi snakkede ikke sammen, jeg var for forlegen, og du… Jeg ved det ikke, jeg ved bare du ikke snakkede med mig. Jeg kunne hver aften jeg lagde mig i min seng stadig mærke dine læber mod mine, mod mine hals, og alle andre steder.

Det blev den første dag med sne, næsten hele skolen var til mega sneboldkamp udenfor, kollegiumerne mod hinanden, men jeg var ikke, jeg sad i stor salen og læste en bog, eller nej jeg læste ikke… jeg lod øjne køre over sætningerne uden at de gav mening i mit hoved. Hvor var du henne? Uden at lege med sne, nej… jeg kunne ikke forstille mig dig med huen på skæv, snebold i hånden og et skævt smil om læberne.

Nej! Du måtte være et sted på skolen, jeg prøvede at tvinge mine tanker væk fra dig, jeg læste den samme sætning igen for 16 gang, men den gav stadig ikke det mindste mening. Men så hørte jeg døren til storsalen gik op, mit blik gik op af og jeg så dig, du kom ind i storsalen. Du så også mig, det var jeg sikker på, og du lod blikket glide ud i storsalen… Vi var alene.

Du gik med lange skridt hen mod mig, jeg prøvede at holde fokus på min bog, men det lykkedes ikke, slet ikke jeg kunne mærke at du satte dig ved siden af mig. Selvom bogen ikke gav nogen mening, jeg hørte din stemme tæt på min øre, "Hey Camy" hvor jeg dog hadet når du kaldte mig det, for guds skyld jeg var jo ikke en pige, men alligevel var de få ord nok til at give mig åndenød, du havde kontrollen over mig.

Jeg forsøgte at holde min stemme kold og afvisende, men det var svært, og jeg tror ikke det virkede: "Gå med dig Gåde, jeg gider ikke spille min tid på dig." Jeg prøvede så meget, men bare din blotte nærværelse fik blodet til at pumpe i min krop.

Du grinede bare en kort latter, den var koldt gik det op for mig, du var en sand Slytheriner, du kiggede på mig og pludselig var du meget tæt på mig, dine kolde læber blev presset mod mine, i et hårdt kys, du kyssede mig altid hårdt eller drillende, aldrig kærligt eller noget andet. Du understreget ved hvert kys at det var dig der havde magten, og jeg kunne ikke andet end og gengælde dine kys, og lade dig gøre som du ville.

Jeg mærkede din ene hånd i mit mørkeblonde hår, dine lange tynde fingre snoet rundt med lokker af det, jeg lod mig selv nyde følelsen, og gengældte forsigtigt dit hårde kys. Som om du kunne mærke at jeg overgav mig 100% til dig trak du mig nærmer på dig, jeg kunne mærke din krop mod min og det fik blodet til at dunke i årene.

Efter det mødtes vi tit om aftenerne og natten når ingen andre så det, det var en dyb hemmelighed, selvfølgelig det var en Gryffindorr og en Slytherin, også endda Gryffindorrs arvetager. Jeg kan huske da Hemmeligernes Kammer blev åbnet, de sagde det var Hagrid, men jeg tror ikke på det jeg ville kunne føle hvis han var det.

Det passede bare ikke, jeg vidste det var dig, jeg bare vidste det, men jeg sagde intet jeg lod Hagrid tage skylde, så jeg kunne beholde dig, jeg elskede dig så meget.

I vores forhold var du så dominerende, jeg fik ikke et ben til jorden men lod dig bare gøre som du ville med mig, ikke at jeg ikke nød det.

Jeg kan huske sidste skoledag, det var tid til at sige farvel… Men jeg var ikke klar til det! Jeg var ikke klar til at sige farvel til dig! Jeg ville ikke havde det! Du skulle blive her hos mig, eller jeg skulle blive hos dig. Jeg vidste ikke op af ned, da du foran hele skolen stillede dig foran mig, gav mig hånden og sagde med din rolige kolde stemme: "Du har været en god modstand Cameron Gryffindor," jeg var chokkeret over dig. Det var det du sagde mellem linierne.

Jeg kan ikke huske om jeg tog din hånd eller om jeg bare gik, jeg gjorde nok det sidste. Jeg var sener i tog kupeen, mine venner; Victoria Ofanel fra Gryffindorr, Abbey Tamir også fra Gryffindor, Tobie Abott fra Hufflepuff og Katarina Isabella fra Ravenclaw, de sad og diskutterede din underlige opførsel overfor mig.

Jeg rejste mig op, jeg ville finde dig, jeg skulle snakke med dig! Jeg ledte efter dig i hele toget, og til sidst fandt jeg dig, du sad inde i en kupe med dine venner. Jeg åbnede den også med kold stemme, så kold den nu kunne være overfor dig: "Gåde, jeg skal snakke med dig."

Du nikkede og rejste dig op, jeg kunne mærke dine venner og dit eget kolde blik i min nakke idet jeg gik ud med dig efter mig. Jeg vendte mig om da vi kom til et sted vi kunne snakke ubemærket, din stemme var kold da du sagde: "Hvad vil du mig Gryffindorr?"

Jeg kunne mærke min stemme sidde fast i halsen, hvad ville jeg dig? Jeg stammede lavt: "Jeg… Jeg ville bare sige farvel ordenligt."

Du så på mig: "Vi har sagt farvel Gryffindor," Også vendte du dig for at gå din vej, jeg mærkede mit hjerte knuse i flere stykker.

"ROMEO! DU MÅ IKKE GÅ!" råbte jeg nærmest desperat efter dig, men du reagerede ikke.

Der gik flere år, og det næste jeg hørte om dig var at du arbejdede i Burgin&Burgs, hvilket et skam af talent, jeg selv læste lidt vider om Besværgelser, og efter det… blev jeg besværgelses lære på skolen.

Jeg ville ikke opsøge dig, jeg ville havde du skulle savne mig også komme til mig og sige du ville havde mig tilbage, men det skete… aldrig. Næste gang jeg så dig var på Hogwarts gange, de så anderledes ud, du var ikke den dreng du i gang havde været. Du var en mand nu, ligesom jeg. Men jeg var ligeså sindssygt og stærkt forelsket i dig som da vi bare var 18 årige drenge. Gensynet med dig fik alle de nedklemte følelser til at bluse op i mig, jeg kunne ikke styre mig selv, jeg næsten overfaldt dig i et kram. Du blev så overrasket, men jeg tror… og kun tror… at du også blev glad for at se mig, jeg kunne mærke dine arme omkring mig mens du blidt gengældte mit kram.

Mine læber begyndte at letter desperat søge efter dine. Det var den mest fantastiske nat i mit liv, jeg elskede dig stadig så højt, du var min eneste kærlighed.

Du lovede mig at du ville opsøge mig igen, men det gjorde du ikke! Du blev væk! Jeg var så vred, jeg var så såret, og mest af alt… jeg var så ked af det. Jeg hørte om dig men ikke noget godt, du var nu blevet kendt som 'Lord Voldemort' eller 'Du Ved Hvem' Hver gang nogen sagde det navn på Hogwarts var det en pæl gennem mit hjerte, og det blev sagt tit… meget tit.

Du begyndte at få magt, for meget magt, du var for ond! Du dræbte og tortureret til højder og venstre, jeg kunne slet ikke kende den sort håret fantastiske vejleder jeg havde forelsket mig i. Jeg var så naiv, jeg troede at hvis jeg kunne snakke med dig kunne jeg også få dig tilbage, tilbage til den jeg vidste du normalt var, den jeg elskede.

Det var de tanker der fløj igennem min hjerne da jeg hørt dagen til mit hus gå op, jeg vidste et eller andet sted godt hvem det var, så jeg gad ikke rejse mig op. Du kom ind i min stue, og så på mig med dine røde øjne, jeg tog roligt en tår af min the "Godaften Romeo"

Du hvæssede gennem dine tænder "Jeg hedder ikke Romeo!" Jeg vidste det, det sidste glimt ad dig var væk, du var ikke den jeg elskede, der var kun glimt tilbage, glimt du aldrig viste folk.

Jeg nikkede roligt "Du fortrækker vel 'Lord Voldemort' nu," jeg mødte roligt dit blik "og du er kommet her for at slå mig ihjel, så bare går det. Min sidste grund til at leve gik i stykker da du kom ind af døren."

Du grinede koldt, og hævede din tryllestav mod mig, jeg gjorde intet forsøg på at stoppe dig, jeg havde accepteret min skæbne. Jeg kunne se du sagde noget, nok forbandelsen, men jeg hørte det ikke. En lysstråle ramte i brystet og jeg faldt, men jeg mærkede ikke jeg ramte jorden. Jeg var allerede død der. Den sidste arvtager til Gryffindorr… var nu død.

Please kommenter ^^


End file.
